Tucker Phantom
Tucker Phantom is or possibly was the Evil and Dangerous Ghost Verson of Tucker Foley created by Desiree. Tucker Phantom's First & only appearance was just a Minor charcter at first, but then rised as the Main Villian of the episode What You Want. He was voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins. Tucker Phantom was once formed with Human Tucker when Tucker wished He wanted Ghost Powers just like Danny Phantom. He then slowly became outragously more brutal and abusive with Danny until He became one of the Evil enemies Danny had difficulty facing (Vlad Plasmius, Ghost King, Dark Danny, etc.) Tucker Phantom wasn't considered to be the Villain of the episode until when He became more involved in the episode. History Just before and during What You Want, Tucker's annoyance of constantly getting the bad end of Danny's powers and jealousy of them was slowly growing, up until the point where he wished he had ghost powers as well. Desiree overheard this wish and granted it, leading to the creation of Tucker Phantom. Danny first discoved Tucker's gain during Desiree's next act while chasing a flying car, after which Tucker started misusing his ghost powers for practical jokes. Danny confronted Tucker, but after a brief overshadowing fight, he lost. Later the two clashed again while both overshadowing Paulina, ending with both of them leaving a very confused Paulina. Confronting Desiree, Danny learned the extent of Tucker's jealousy, and that if Danny didn't find a way to seperate Tucker's ghost side from his human side before noon the next day, the transformation would be complete and Tucker would be consumed with anger and hatred. After defeating Desiree, Danny left to find Tucker, successfully finding him shortly before noon. Unfortunatly, by that point, it was almost too late. Tucker's phantom form took over and the two fought. After flying around the town, Danny was caught, and tricked Tucker into trying to throw Danny into the ghost zone, but Danny managed to break loose and with his parents' ghost catcher, he separated Tucker's ghost and human sides. Afterwards, he then sent Tucker's ghost side into the ghost zone. Appearance and Personality At first, he looks like a ghost version of Tucker, only with green ghostly glow and glowing blue eyes. In final form, he is a large, green, scaley, demon-like creature with red glowing eyes, dark green liverspots and pointed ears, teeth and fingers. His personality, as he is a manifestation of Tucker, is roughly the same as Tucker's, only he is more aggressive and angry. He had nothing against cheating, stealing, attacking people, scaring, etc. By the near end of his transformation, he went as far as trying to kill Danny, stating there was "only room for one phantom in this town" and "First rule: no Danny Phantom". Powers He has all Danny's powers that Danny possesed when they met, (superhuman strength, speed, durabillity, ghost rays, phasing, overshadowing etc.) only at a higher level appart from that he didn't seem to posses any other ones. Trivia *Possibly influenced by Bruce Banner/Hulk. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Villains